It's Purna's team!
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: This is taken from the movie what if behind the masks of Leoplod and the idots were Purna and her team Rated T for some Vilonice
1. Kiddnapped!

**Hello I fought I would do a Madeline and Dead Island crossover what if Peopito's tooter and those clowns at the circus what if Purna and her team were dressing up as them so Madeline and Peoito can work for them to kill everyone they know? read and find out this is taken from the movie and adding somethings and takking out something and make this endding my version.**

Madeline was walking sadly then at the corner of her eye she saw Leoplod kiddnapping Peoito and putting him in the circus truck Madeline yelled "PEOITO!" and then Madeline ran to the truck.

"oh great, it's Madeline." Leoplod.

"leave him alone you.." Madeline said to Leoplod "I knew it, your not a tooter; give Peopito back right now or I'll get Ms. Clavel."

Leoplod gaspped "Ms. Clavel? I'm scary really." then with that Leoplod grabbed Madeline and threw her in the truck too.

Few minutes later

"tie that knot, idot." growled Leoplod.

"this is not the last time, we used DNA to have a walker girl on our island."

"you won't get away with this, my father willkill all of you!"

"your father will thank me, you little brat." Leoplod said.

Then Madeline kicked one of the idots.

"take that, you idot." growled Madeline.

"I fought, we're just only kiddnapping one kid?"

"two kids now, let's go." Leoplod said as 2 clowns ran in the truck.

"This is the life hey?" siad one of the idots.

"GET IN THE TRCK IDOT!" shouted Leoplod as he and the clowns ran to the airprot to fly to the island of Banoi.

Few hours later

Meanwhile Peopito's parents with Ms. Clavel were looking for their two children and the ploice will keep their eye on them and the people that took them.

end of chapter 1


	2. It's Purna's team!

Once Leoplod and his team got to the island of Banoi they took the two kids to their hide out.

"here is our hide out." said Leoplod as Madeline and Petio were on the chairs that locked them in place.

"ok, who are you guys, and what do you want?" asked Petio as Leoplod took off his mask it was a black guy.

"we take you to for a reson, Logan show them yourself." Sam said as Logan took off his clown suite and washed his clown make up away the 2 other clowns did too and they show Madeline and Petio who are they really are.

"I knew it, I've heard for you four; you're Purna, you're Sam, Purna's girlfreiend, You're Logan, Xian Mei's girlfreind, and You're Xian Mei. Why did you take us to your house?" asked Madeline.

"well, this isn't our house youg lady." Logan said.

"well, this is our hide out." Purna said.

"it's big." said Petio.

"shut up boy, I know."

"wow, ok I knew what are you really."

"and what do you know about us?" asked Purna.

"well, Purna is the leader of the pack, Sam is the boyfriend of Purna, Logan is the keeper of jewels, and Xian Mei is the snake killer." Madeline said then Xian Mei got angry.

"what the heack did you call me?" asked Xian Mei as she jumpped on Madeline.

"you're a snake killer, who can kill people with snakes."

"I'm not a snake killer girl."

"ohh, I fought you were; but what are you?" asked Madeline grewing worried.

"I'm an Assassin, I grew up in China then I moved here; and I call for my dragons. Cynder, FlashWing, Spyro, and Bash. To wipe our all the zombies that I known, people belivie in me." said Xian Mei.

"I'm the leader of this group, everyone in this island belivies in me." said Purna.

"so everyone belivies in you four?" asked Peito.

"yes, they do; this is why we brought you here, to our hide out." said Xian Mei.

"you two are now, our creatures."

"what creatures are you making us?"

"well girl, I'm glad you ask. SAM!" yelled Purna.

"yes Purna?"

"bring me the chips, with the Butchers please."

"yes maim." said Sam as he got the two chips with Butchers on them.

"what are those?" asked Madeline.

"you four, won't get away with this!" Peito yelled at Purna.

"ohhh, boy never yell at a lady like me; these chips have a picture of a zombie. So when we have a person we used the zombie chip and a person to turn him or her into any zombie we want."

"so, what are you going to do with them and us?"

"well, we are going to turn you into Butchers like every Butchers else. And you'll do as we say; or we'll kill you." Sam and Purna growled.

"now, soon we must start this; Butcher Transformastion." said Xian Mei

end of chapter 2


	3. Getting help

Ms. Clavel has now got back to the old house and tolled the girls about what happened and now she must go with someone who can help her get Madeline and Peito back so she goes to a ware house that is full of people who can transform into monsters, aliens, people from video games, Dragons, Vampires, super heros, and mean ainmals.

"ok everyone, Madeline and Peito are taken by Leoplod and those Idots from the fair and now they are gone to Banio Island." Ms. Clavel said then Belle and Cheyenne stood up and Belle said.

"M. Clavel, don't worry; me and Cheyenne will come with you to find Madeline and Peito in that Island you were saying earlier." Belle said.

"ok, that's great then."

At Banio island

Purna and Xian Mei were ready to make a Butcher out of Madeline.

"ok Purna, ready to see Maddy's new make over. Hahahaha." Xian Mei laughed of evil.

"It's Madeline Xian Mei! not Maddy!" Madeline shouted.

"SHUT UP! Don't you dare talk while we plan our work." growled Purna as she had a knife at Madeline's neck.

"Purna stop, calm down." Xian Mei said as Purna back away from Madeline with her knife.

"ok, all electrics on computters are ready to go Purna." Logan said.

"good, everythings ready Xian Mei?" asked Purna.

"yes Purna."

"now Sam, bring me the Butcher DNA." Purna said as Sam was looking through files to find it until he found it.

"found it." he said as he brough the DNA Butcher card to Purna.

"great work, now let us begin this transformation."

"you won't get away with this, Ms. Clavel will kill you monsters!" shouted Madeline.

"ohh, we will." Xian Mei laughed of evil.

"and besides, no one is going to save you now; once we find a way to kill your friend." growled Purna as she pushed the blue buttion that says begin transformation.

"stop this now!" Madeline shouted then the room was all frozen like ice for a few seconds then it was flashing with white smoke.

"hahahaha! Butchers rules!" Purna said.

Meanwhile on the island around the huts and other places

"so you girls found out who took them?"

"it was Leoplod and his team." Belle said.

"but what is all this?" Ms. Clavel asked

"this is what has happened." Cheyenne said.

"well, we used to work with Purna and her team; until we got in a fight and she kicked us out." Belle said.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, when did it happened?"

"well, it happened when we had a vaction on this island when people started acting like Idots and Purna and her friends helped us get throught this." said Cheyenne.

"well, maybe Purna and her team will get you girls back together."

"you think so?" asked Belle.

"yes, I'm sure Purna will." said Ms Clavel.

"I hope so."

end of chapter 3


	4. The past and Madeline is a Butcher

While Ms Clavel with Belle and Cheynne were walking around to find a place to stay for the night when it was getting dark before bed Ms Clavel wanted to ask Belle something.

"Belle, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"ok." then Belle went somewhere with Ms Clavel to talk to her.

"so, how do you know Purna and her team?"

"well when we were at the island of banoi, we met and when this outbreak came. We were trying to get out of the island for help; but them Purna and I had a fight so we were kicked out, and I'm not sure if Purna and her team is ok." Belle said.

"oh I'm so sorry to hear that, but you and Cheyenne will get back together with Purna and her team."

"you think so?" aksed Belle.

"I think so, if her team is alright."

Meanwhile at Purna and her team's hide out Madeline was diffrent.

"you're all ready, nice form; very nice." Purna said as she and her team was walking around Madeline who was now a Butcher.

"so, what do you have to do?" asked Sam.

"I will have my revenge, take over Paris and the island of Banoi."

"yes, keep going." Logan said.

"my friends, and Ms Clavel are my foes."

"yes, and what you must do to them?" Xian Mei asked in a evil tone.

"I must, kill them!" roared Madeline as Petio was becoming more scared.

end of chapter 4


End file.
